Société tu nous auras pas !
by Pisces-Arkady
Summary: La guerre continue. Les Colonies et la Terre ont capitulées et Oz est au pouvoir. Des rebelles continuent encore et toujours le combat. Les pilotes de Gundam ont perdu le contact avec les professeurs, ce qui ne les empêche pas de continuer à combattre Oz.


Titre : Société tu nous auras pas ! (Gundam Wing)

Genre : Songfic

Chanson : Société tu m'auras pas (Renaud)

Acteurs : Les cinq pilotes, évidement.

Disclaimer : Ça me semble évident que les pilotes de Gundam appartiennent uniquement à leur auteur (et donc pas à moi !!)

Note : La guerre continue. Les Colonies et la Terre ont capitulées et Oz est au pouvoir. Des rebelles continuent encore et toujours le combat et l'armée est toujours levée. Les pilotes de Gundam ont perdu le contact avec les professeurs, ce qui ne les empêche pas de continuer à combattre Oz. Cependant, ils ne sont plus vus comme des sauveurs, mais comme des éléments perturbateurs, et ce n'est pas toujours facile pour eux.

Une des première fic que j'ai éécrite sur Gundam Wing, je vous laisse la découvrir. Pensez aux review, ça fait toujours plaisir.

Arkady

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

POV de Heero

C'est dur, très dur. Plus le temps passe, plus les gens se font recruter par Oz. Les premiers à partir sont les jeunes. Les soldats viennent les voir, leur proposent de combattre, leur font miroiter un salaire qu'ils ne toucheront jamais et leur cache l'horreur et l'absurdité de la guerre. De plus en plus de jeunes partent, sans savoir s'ils reviendront un jour. Il faut se méfier, en se promenant on peut se retrouver embarqué par l'armée. Hier encore, deux jeunes ne sont pas rentrés au village où nous avons installée notre planque. Leurs familles les cherchent. Quatre leur avait pourtant dit de se méfier. Ils lui ont rit au nez, et voilà le résultat : deux morts en sursis.

Ce matin, je me suis fait aborder par un soldat. Il voulait me proposer un contrat dans l'armée. Il a fallut que je me retienne pour ne pas lui balancer ses papiers à la figure. Moi ? Dans l'armée ! Alors que je combats contre eux de toutes mes forces ! Que je déteste Oz et le gouvernement en place ! On aura tout vu. C'est décidé. A partir d'aujourd'hui, je ne vais pas seulement combattre Oz et son armée, je vais aussi m'en prendre à cette société de merde qui transforme les honnêtes gens en chair à canon. Je vais tout faire pour ouvrir les yeux à la population. Après tout c'est une mission comme les autres. Et comme les autres, c'est une mission que le soldat parfait ne peut refuser. Une fois qu'ils auront vu l'horreur qui attend leurs enfants, peut être qu'ils cesseront de nous montrer du doigt comme des menaces mais nous considéreront de nouveau comme des sauveurs. Il faut que j'en parle aux autres, mais je pense qu'ils seront d'accord avec moi. Il faut faire tomber cette société et pour ça, il faut la toucher en plein cœur. Mission : détruire le cœur d'Oz.

Mission acceptée.

_Y a eu Antoine avant moi,_

_y a eu Dylan avant lui,_

_après moi qui viendra ?_

_après moi c'est pas fini._

_On les a récupérés._

_oui mais moi on m'aura pas,_

_je tirerai le premier,_

_et j'viserai au bon endroit._

_J'ai chanté 10 fois, 100 fois,_

_j'ai hurlé pendant des mois,_

_j'ai crié sur tous les toits,_

_ce que je pensais de toi,_

_société, société,_

_tu m'auras pas._

POV de Wufeï

Yui nous a expliqué son plan ce soir. Et comme tous les autres plans venant de lui, celui-ci s'apparente plus à une mission suicide qu'à une ballade en campagne. Mais bon, on est des hommes, pas des fillettes. Cette mission, comme toutes les autres on la remplira, même si on doit en mourir. Maxwell est heureux, il va enfin pourvoir se défouler. C'est vrai qu'il commençait à être chiant. Comme il n'y avait pas de combat, il passait son temps à nous faire des farces. Un jour ou deux ça va, mais un mois, ça devient long. D'ailleurs, Barton l'a engueulé à plusieurs reprises. Il n'y a que Winner qui semble peu joyeux à l'idée de reprendre le combat. Je continue à penser qu'il est trop faible pour être soldat, mais je reconnais que par moment, il est utile, surtout pour faire la cuisine et le ménage.

Enfin… Yui a raison, comme toujours. Il faut faire quelque chose. Les gens ne vivent plus. Ils se terrent, se demandant quand viendra leur tour de servir de chair à canon, quand viendra la fin. Leur fin ! Les soldats sont partout. On ne peut plus se déplacer sans tomber sur une patrouille, sur un groupe de recrutement, sur une avant-garde. Et quels soldats ! Pour la plupart, ils ne sont pas dignes de faire la guerre, pas dignes de se battre et de défendre leur honneur. Même pas fichus de reconnaitre un pilote de Gundam quand ils en croisent un, incapable de prendre une décision rapidement ou sans ordres du haut commandement. La seule chose qui nous prouve que nous avons à faire à des soldats ce sont leurs uniformes. Ils pourraient bien être des paysans que ça ne ferai aucune différence. Parfois, je ne dis que des femmes serai plus efficaces que ces incapables qui servent dans la « glorieuse » armée d'Oz. Pff, tout ce qu'elle a de glorieux cette armée c'est de ne pas se ronger de l'intérieur et de ne pas s'autodétruire. Il faut vraiment faire cesser tout ça et détruire cette société.

_J'ai marché sur bien des routes,_

_j'ai connu bien des pat'lins,_

_partout on vit dans le doute,_

_partout on attend la fin._

_J'ai vu occuper ma ville_

_par des cons en uniformes_

_qu'étaient pas vraiment virils,_

_mais qui s'prenaient pour des hommes._

_J'ai chanté 10 fois, 100 fois,_

_j'ai hurlé pendant des mois,_

_j'ai crié sur tous les toits,_

_ce que je pensais de toi,_

_société, société,_

_tu m'auras pas._

POV de Trowa

Maintenant que nous avons un plan d'attaque il ne reste plus qu'à peaufiner les détails. C'est ce que je suis en train de faire, malgré l'heure tardive. Quatre, avec qui je partage la chambre dort déjà. C'est mieux. Je sais qu'il déteste se battre, mais là on a pas le choix. Aussi il vaut mieux qu'il se repose pour être en forme demain. Je sais qu'à côté, dans la chambre de Duo et d'Heero, la situation est la même. Heero prépare aussi les derniers détails pendant que Duo se repose. Quant à Wufeï, il doit être en train de se préparer pour demain afin de préserver sa précieuse intégrité.

C'est vrai qu'il est temps de faire quelque chose. Un peu partout des groupes de rebelles voient le jours, passent à l'attaque et se font massacrer. Ils sont aussi désorganisés et peu efficaces que les nouvelles recrues d'Oz. J'en ai assez de voir les gens s'élever les uns contres les autres, de se battre entre voisins, de se dénoncer entre personnes d'un même villages car certains appartient à l'armée d'Oz alors que les autres rejoignent les rebelles. J'en peux plus d'entendre Quatre pleurer la nuit, de voir les larmes couler le long de son visage. Forcément, avec son empathie, il ressent tout ce qui se passe autour de nous, et en ce moment, il ne se passe rien de très joyeux. Hier encore, une famille a été massacrée en tentant de rejoindre les rebelles et en ce moment, je sais que Quatre partage la douleur des amis de la famille. D'ailleurs je peux voir les larmes couler sur son visage. Les gens souffrent de trop et tout cela va mal finir. Je tend l'oreille… Un bourdonnement sourd se fait entendre, c'est assez loin, sans doute au village d'à coté. Des armures mobiles débarquent. Il est temps de bouger, je crains que demain matin, le village ne soit réveillé par l'éclat de grenades et le fracas d'une bataille. Cette société ne ressemble plus à rien, il faut vraiment faire quelque chose.

_J'ai vu pousser des barricades,_

_j'ai vu pleurer mes copains,_

_j'ai entendu les grenades_

_tonner au petit matin._

_J'ai vu ce que tu faisais_

_du peuple qui vit pour toi,_

_j'ai connu l'absurdité_

_de ta morale et de tes lois._

_J'ai chanté 10 fois, 100 fois,_

_j'ai hurlé pendant des mois,_

_j'ai crié sur tous les toits,_

_ce que je pensais de toi,_

_société, société,_

_tu m'auras pas._

POV de Duo

Je n'arrive pas à dormir. L'excitation de la bataille à venir m'a déjà atteint. Je cherche le sommeil en vain, me tournant et me retournant. Le bruit que fait l'ordinateur d'Heero ne m'aide pas. De guerre las, je me redresse et, embarquant avec moi ma couette, me rapproche du soldat parfait. Il cherche à pirater les derniers mots de passe, nous permettant d'arriver au quartier sécurisé du haut commandement d'Oz. Sans ces codes, impossible de mener à bien la mission. Tout à l'heure, j'ai entendu Trowa éteindre son pc, il vient sans doute d'aller se coucher. Je n'entends plus les sanglots de Quatre, signe qu'il dort enfin, quant à Wufeï, il s'est couché il y a une heure. J'entends un petit ricanement sortir de la gorge d'Heero. Sans un mot, il me montre le pc où clignote en rouge un code puis il l'éteint. Nous avons enfin toutes les cartes en mains. Demain, oui demain, nous mettrons fin à cette société bidon.

Ça fait longtemps qu'on en rêve. Faire tomber Oz, ouvrir les yeux des Terriens et des Colons, instaurer un gouvernement de paix. Faire cesser la dictature des riches et offrir aux démunis un monde qui tient enfin compte de leur besoins. On en a déjà parlé entre nous. On avait même écrit à Oz, leur disant d'arrêter tout de suite leur tyrannie s'ils ne voulaient pas avoir à faire à nous. Ils ne nous ont pas écoutés, demain sera leur denier jour au pouvoir. Même si nous devons tous mourir nous mettrons fin à cette société. Et, si après cette bataille, le gouvernement nouvellement mit en place ne répond pas aux attentes, j'ose espérer que l'Humanité aura retenue la leçon, et que des voix s'élèveront contre la mise en place d'une nouvelle tyrannie. Je me couche enfin, le cœur léger, une petite chanson révolutionnaire dans la tête. Le temps avant l'annihilation de cette société se compte désormais en heure.

_Demain, prends garde à ta peau,_

_à ton fric, à ton boulot,_

_car la vérité vaincra,_

_l'anarchie refleurira._

_Mais en attendant, je chante,_

_et je te crache à la gueule_

_cette petite chanson méchante_

_Que t'écoutes dans ton fauteuil._

_J'ai chanté 10 fois, 100 fois,_

_j'ai hurlé pendant des mois,_

_j'ai crié sur tous les toits,_

_ce que je pensais de toi,_

_société, société,_

_tu m'auras pas._

POV de Quatre

Il est 8h. Nous venons de poser les Gundam à l'abri dans un bois et avons enfilé les combinaisons des pilotes d'Oz. Il nous faut maintenant rejoindre le quartier général et nous y introduire. J'observes mes compagnons d'armes. Heero, silencieux et concentré. Il repasse sans doute dans sa tête toutes les phases du plan. Duo, un sourire jusqu'aux oreilles. Depuis le temps qu'il demande à mettre ce régime à bas. Wufeï, vérifiant le tranchant de son sabre pour la dixième fois au moins. Et enfin Trowa, calme et posé. Je le surprend à m'observer du coin de l'œil. Je sais à quoi il pense. Ne t'inquiète pas Trowa, je n'aimes pas me battre, mais quand on m'y force, je sais être efficace. On se met en route, s'approchant discrètement du repaire d'Oz. Une dernière fois, Heero nous explique les différentes phases de la mission, l'objectif de chacun. Puis, on se redresse, silencieusement. Un instant, on se regarde. Dans trois heures maximum, la Terre sera libre, ou nous serons morts. Silencieusement, on se dirige vers la porte. Heero tape le code. L'heure est enfin venue.

10h. Où sont les autres ? Que font-ils ? Ont-ils réussit ? On s'est séparé à un couloir, chacun avec une cible et un objectif. Chacun avec une personne à abattre. Je viens de pénétrer dans les quartiers de ma victime. C'est le moment que je détestes le plus dans ce genre de mission. C'est de l'assassinat pur et simple. Mais comme le dit Heero, aux grands maux les grands remèdes. Ma victime est assise dans un siège, me tournant le dos. Un léger fond musical inonde la pièce. Mes mouvements me paraissent tout d'un coup très bruyant et je perçoit nettement chaque son : le glissement de mon arme que je charge, le crissement de la culasse qui recule, le glissement du silencieux que je visse, le déclic du pistolet que j'arme, le mouvement que je fais en pressant la détente, le départ d'une balle étouffée, coup rapide et mortel.

_Tu m'auras pas !_

**Owari**


End file.
